The Starfish Thrower
by VolantRedX
Summary: Good deeds always matter


Entering some of my older one shots from on here. This is one of my older stories but also one of my favourites.

**The Starfish Thrower**

Amy hated it when Causality used her. On one hand it made sense, an Endbringer attack needed all the healers they could get. On the other they were really pushy. This one was looked like she had gone past punk rock all the way to Mad Max outlaw. The glare didn't help either.

"Listen you dumb bitch I'm telling you a simple coagulant bacteria will keep the people from dieing long enough for you to go play Florence Nightingale." Punk Amy yelled at herself.

Amy sighed she _really _hated it when Causality used her.

XxXxXx

Amy found her sitting at the edge of what was considered ground zero. She was staring out into space likely watching things Amy could only imagine.

Causality perked up when Amy approached, turning "Panacea, do you need me for something?" Her voice was soft, and left the impression of an echo.

Amy shook her head "I only wanted to talk."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to know about the other me."

The other girl nodded "You wish to know how she became who she is, and why you are not her"

Amy shrugged.

"You must get this a lot"

Causality seemed to consider.

"Not as much as you would think. Most people don't like to think about what could have been. The last was the girl you know as Tattle Tale." She smiled slightly "She answered her own questions so often I simply brought one of her here to talk. Watching them debate without speaking was the most fun I've had in awhile." She looked off into the distance seemingly lost in memory.

Shifting from foot to foot Amy wondered if she was forgotten. Causality turn back to her.

"I can tell you that the woman that you met today is far removed from you. She is her father's daughter in ways that you could never been. Do not concern yourself too much."

"It's just that she is everything I'm afraid of" Amy didn't know why she was telling this to a stranger, but the way Causality looked at her she seemed to know already.

"Do you know what my gift is Amy?"

"You bring people from other dimensions to fight for you."

"In a way. They aren't people. More photographs of people. Impressions of that moment in time. The places are merely worlds where one choice was different." She looked up then. Amy followed her view till she saw Eidolon. "There are some people who choose little and so few worlds." She looked back at Amy then "And others like you who spawn millions upon millions of worlds. Each different distinct. Some by a little or some by a great deal. Some where you are every inch the monster you fear you could become. Others where you are a savior of millions. You are what your choices make you."

There was one question that Amy wanted answered now, and feared hearing. Swallowing deeply she asked.

"Does she ever love me?" She didn't clarify. She didn't need to.

Causality tilted her head.

"Yes." Amy's heart soared "And no."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"In some worlds you tell her everything. Sometimes after the robbery, sometimes before certain death, and sometimes because the though of going one more day not telling her is too much to bear. What matters is you tell her and sometimes she responds back, slowly hesitantly, but she comes to love you as true and pure as anyone could. In others she tries to understand but things change, hugs are shortened, touches more brief, it never is the same. And sometimes she can't stand to look at you."

Amy could feel the tears picking at her eyes.

"Then why does anything matter?" She near shouted "Why do everything if in someplace you didn't? Tell me that. Why does any of this matter?"

The girl slowly turned toward the sea

"Did you ever hear the tale of the starfish thrower?" Amy shook her head "The story goes that one day a man is walking down by the beach after a storm. There are starfish littered on the beach having been blown there by the gale. He sees a man throwing them back in the ocean one by one. He goes to the man and asks 'why bother? You can save them all before they die in the sun. How does this matter' The starfish thrower replies 'It matters to them'. I believe that everything matters. That everyplace that goodness and happiness triumphs it is a victory. In the end knowing I helped some people live well in at least one world it is enough."

Causality stood then and began walking away

"Goodbye Amy Dallon I hope that you will have the happiness that you have earned."

"Wait" Amy said after the girl "What do you see about yourself?"

Taylor Hebert merely turned and gave her a sad smile.


End file.
